


Threesome

by 221bfanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camping, First Kiss, First Time, From Sex to Love, Frottage, Hand Jobs, In Public, Intercrural Sex, John "Three Continents" Watson, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Student Sherlock, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Sherlock, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: Mycroft上了大學，正在和John交往。John是個男女通吃的玩家，在大學早已上過許多男女同學，Mycroft本着磨練技術的目的跟他交往，雙方一拍即合。Sherlock剛剛成年，卻對性一無所知，也好像性冷感，他哥哥為了幫弟弟認識性，邀Sherlock跟他和男友一起露營，以三人行的方式教他什麼是性。John在幫助Sherlock的期間，對他漸生情愫。看着男友和弟弟交往，Mycroft發現自己對二人都有慾望，也許不只慾望……警員Lestrade來查看三人是否在野外進行非法事情，在交涉後竟加入他們，欲以權謀私交換性交機會。四人行將會如何發展？（設定中Mycroft和John是大學生，Sherlock是中學生，Lestrade是個剛從警校畢業的年輕警員。）





	1. 開苞的約定

**Author's Note:**

> 剛剛在pornhub看了段Castillos De Carton (2009)這套影片的3P床戲，就爆發了上面這個構思。

Sherlock想解決夢遺的問題，他已經十八歲了，不想再被家人拿床單來嘲笑他。他上網查過，知道方法，GV、AV也看過，就是擼不出來。這天他又在午夜時份，偷偷起床，看着手機上的色情短片，脫光了自己，握住了分身，想再一次嘗試。  
  
「Sherlock，你……」Mycroft怔住了。  
  
該死的，忘了鎖門！Sherlock赤裸着在床上擼着自己，卻被開門進來的哥哥撞見，只得僵住，瞪大眼看着他。  
  
Mycroft突然笑了，轉身輕輕關上門。  
  
「搞什麼，Mycroft！」Sherlock氣憤地以最低的聲量咆哮。「出去！」  
  
Mycroft卻施施然在Sherlock身邊坐下，弄得Sherlock身邊的床褥都下陷了。他本來就已經不成功，現在就更是興致全消了，他挫敗地吼了一聲，放開手坐起來，瞪着Mycroft。  
  
「你到底想怎麼樣？」  
  
「又失敗了？Holmes家的小處男連自慰也不會嗎？」Mycroft笑了笑。「要不要大哥哥教教你？」  
  
「滾！」Sherlock氣得七孔生煙。「我不要你幫，你這個變態戀童偷窺狂！」  
  
「我還幫你洗過澡呢。」Mycroft仍在笑。「即使我戀童也不會對你有絲毫興趣，一起長大的兄弟姐妹不會對對方有興趣的，只會互相討厭。何況你也不是兒童了吧？你成年了。」  
  
「所以你想怎樣幫我？手把手的教？」Sherlock不客氣地用腳踢他的哥哥。「我才不要你那髒手碰我。」  
  
「我可以把我的男朋友借給你。」  
  
「什麼？」Sherlock傻了眼。他根本不知道Mycroft的感情狀況，更不清楚他的性取向，所以是第一次聽到他有一個男朋友。  
  
「他技巧很好的，叫他替你開苞包管令你舒服。」  
  
「開苞？」  
  
「破除你的處子之身。」  
  
Sherlock臉紅了，幸好他們沒有開燈，只有手機螢幕和窗外傳來的微弱光線。  
  
「我才不要讓不認識的陌生人替我破處。」  
  
「我介紹你們認識，你們就認識了。」Mycroft說。  
  
「你像個淫媒。」Sherlock嘲諷道。「誰會叫自己的男朋友替弟弟開苞？你不會妒忌的嗎？」  
  
「我們不是那種關係。」Mycroft說。「我們只是一起享受性愛。假如你不想，你也可以在旁邊看我們示範，親身看跟看手機兩回事呀。」  
  
Sherlock的好奇心和好學的本性令他動搖，但他又不想答應Mycroft，所以不作聲。  
  
「我只是不想Holmes家出了一個性愛白痴，有辱門楣。」Mycroft說。「我跟他下星期會去露營，你想學東西就跟來。」他說罷就離開了。  
  
Sherlock咬着唇，看了看自己軟軟的下體，再看了看手機仍在播着的那些他一早看膩的影片，他憎恨自己的失敗。


	2. 害羞

Sherlock恨不得有個地洞讓他鑽進去－－目前的處境實在太尷尬了。他哥哥藉口去入油，把他們唯一的車子駛走了，只餘下他們搭好不久的帳篷，搭建在一個四下無人的荒郊之地。快要入夜了，外面已經昏暗下來，也刮起了大風，已經沒有藉口出去了。Sherlock跟一個陌生人擠在那個狹小的帳幕裏。他叫John，是Mycroft的男朋友，也是Mycroft請來替他「開苞」的人。  
  
他們對面而坐，你眼看着我眼的，暫時還沒有找到話題突破這令人窒息的氣氛。  
  
「你看上去比我想像的年輕。」John以捕獵者的眼神看着Sherlock。  
  
「我成年了。」Sherlock緊張地笑了笑，很想後退。  
  
「是中學生？」  
  
「預科。」Sherlock吞嚥了一下。「預科最後一年了。」  
  
「沒有交過女朋友？」  
  
Sherlock搖了搖頭。  
  
「男朋友？」  
  
Sherlock搖了搖頭。  
  
「你跟你哥真是怪人，好像都不喜歡交朋友？」  
  
「他不是你男朋友？」  
  
「性伴侶，」他沉吟一會。「或者炮友，也許是比較貼切的稱呼。」  
  
「他說你是他男朋友。」  
  
「那我真是喜出望外。」John笑了笑。「還好他不只當我是件性能很好的性愛玩具。」他談到性時的語氣，令Sherlock手心出汗。  
  
「你愛他？」  
  
John聳了聳肩。「現時我們關係不錯，大家都很享受，所以暫時維持這狀況也不壞。」他的笑容很燦爛，很好看。  
  
「據說你有過許多性伴侶，男男女女的都有。」  
  
「有些是性伴侶，有些是男朋友，或者女朋友。」John沉吟道。「也有過要好的，關係較長久的，讓人欲罷不能的炮友。」  
  
「像Mycroft？」  
  
「對，像Mycroft。」  
  
「你對性是專家？看來你很喜歡性。」  
  
「我是很喜歡。」John又露出那款笑容，會令Sherlock心率不正常的那種。「你不喜歡嗎？」  
  
「暫時還不……」Sherlock在他炙熱的注視下，將目光移向了別處。  
  
「我會令你愛上它。」John移近了，他想觸摸Sherlock的腮骨，但Sherlock拼命地移開，令他自己絆倒自己，跌在地上。John趁機爬上前，四肢着地的罩在Sherlock上方。  
  
Sherlock又吞了口口水，他躺在地上看上去就是John的臉，那麼的近，那麼專注的看着他。  
  
「人們一般接吻時會閉上眼睛。」他說着便沉下身來，閉上眼湊近Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock的心怦怦亂跳，瞪着眼看着John的臉越來越近卻不懂怎去阻止，最後關頭害怕得緊閉雙眼，然後他就感到John的嘴唇接觸到他的了，只是輕輕的逗留了一會，印壓上去，便離開了。Sherlock仍然不敢張開眼。  
  
「放輕鬆一點。」John揉了揉他的一頭卷髮，又輕撫了一下他的顴骨，溫柔地說。「我不會吃了你。」  
  
Sherlock仍然閉着眼，感到那溫暖柔軟的嘴唇又回來了，這次它輕輕地吸啜了Sherlock的雙唇，然後將他的下唇含了進去，吮吸着。Sherlock驚訝地張開了嘴，即感到John的舌頭伸了進來，像熱身般，只碰了碰Sherlock的便退了回去。但Sherlock已嚇得驚跳着呼叫出聲。  
  
「看來你真的全無經驗。」  
  
Sherlock張開眼，以為會看見John像他哥哥般恥笑自己，但John只是很溫柔的看着他，微笑着。  
  
「不要緊的，人人一開始也是全無經驗。」John寵溺地揉着他的卷髮，側躺在Sherlock身邊擺出一個更舒適的姿勢。  
  
「你一開始也像我那麼笨手笨腳？」Sherlock側起頭，帶點靦腆地看着他。  
  
「對呀，誰沒當過處子？總會經歷過那個懵懂階段。多了經驗，人才會成熟起來。」他的手不知何時伸到了Sherlock頸邊，聊着聊着就解開了他的兩顆鈕扣。  
  
「教我。」Sherlock熱切地看着John。然後他深呼吸一下，做好了心理準備，躺好，勇敢地閉上眼。  
  
於是John的吻又回來了，Sherlock馬上張開了嘴，這次John把舌頭完全伸進來了，跟Sherlock的激烈的糾纏在一起。Sherlock但覺那溫暖濕滑的靈巧舌頭橫衝直撞地搗鼓着他的口腔，舔舐着他的牙齒，黏附着他的舌頭。他漸漸適應了，便學着John的方法同樣的回應起來。當Sherlock忙着應付唇舌的挑戰，跟John吻得氣來氣喘時，John的手已從他剛剛解放出來的地方探了進去，撫摸着底下那光裸白晢的皮膚。Sherlock很敏感，他已被吻得嘴唇紅腫，被愛撫得微微顫抖起來。  
  
當他們都呼吸困難地分開來時，John無法相信他眼前看到的－－情動了的，被他吻得嘴唇閃閃發亮的Sherlock，此刻頭髮凌亂、衣衫不整，是他所見過最美麗的風景。  
  
「John？」Sherlock仍氣息不穩，胸口起伏着，疑惑地看着他。  
  
John回過神來，記起了他的任務－－他不是來談戀愛的，他只是來教懂Sherlock什麼是性。  
  
「起來，把衣服脫了。」John脫掉自己的套頭衫，然後開始解皮帶。  
  
Sherlock只是驚訝得怔住，睜大眼看着他。  
  
「傻傻的幹什麼？快來。」John調戲地輕拍Sherlock的大腿。  
  
Sherlock只好坐起來，尷尬地解着自己的衫鈕－－他當然知道做愛要脫衣服，他又不是傻子。只是他以為John會替他脫，或者說，他們會以更浪漫更有情調的氣氛來完成這個步驟。但他在心裏恥笑了自己一聲：別傻了，John又不是來跟他談情，他只是「奉命」來替他破處。他們只是來性交，不是來相親。  
  
他們都沒有望大家，只是自顧自地脫掉自己的衫褲，放到一邊去。直到他們都只剩下內褲了，他們就停下來。John穿着的是一條紅色的綿質三角內褲，Sherlock的是一條淺藍色間條的平腳內褲。  
  
John那個捕獵者的眼神又回來了。他走向Sherlock，抱住了他。Sherlock略一遲疑，也回抱過去。他們互相貼近，讓彼此間再無隙縫，肌膚緊貼着肌膚。John一直在撫摸Sherlock，雙手不斷在他身上遊走觸碰。於是Sherlock也學着他摸回去，撫摸那個數分鐘前還是個陌生人的赤裸身體。  
  
John吻他的臉頰、脖頸、鎖骨，聞他的耳後腮邊，吸吮他粉嫩敏感的乳房。Sherlock像觸電般彈起，顫抖着接受John施加在他身上的種種「實驗」。他只能接受，還無法模仿，因為只是感受這些外來的刺激，對Sherlock來說就已經太過了。  
  
「躺下。」John輕推着他，Sherlock就順從地躺下來。John也就沉下身來，輕輕俯伏在Sherlock上方。John吻他的眼簾，吻他的額頭，然後他們又繼續接吻。Sherlock感到John慢慢壓下來，壓到了他的身上。John的腿擠進來了，跟Sherlock的腿糾纏在一起，他的膝蓋和大腿在動作着，Sherlock感到John的硬挺就抵在他大腿上，並慢慢向Sherlock的下體擠壓過去。  
  
「等等！」Sherlock慌忙中止了那個吻，推開了John，坐了起來。  
  
「嗯？」  
  
事實上Sherlock只是膽怯。一切都進展得太快了，他要將種種新學習的細節記錄在腦中，已經不勝負荷。他想事情慢下來，他想要慢慢來，不想一下子承受那麼多的刺激。  
  
「要歇一歇嗎？」John關心地按撫着他的肩膀，安慰着他。  
  
「會不會是Mycroft的詭計？」Sherlock突然冒出來一句。  
  
「什麼？」John一頭霧水。  
  
原本只是想找個藉口將事情拖延一下，但Sherlock卻越想越恐慌起來。「Mycroft答應替你把我弄到手，來交換你跟他交往，對不？」  
  
「嗄？」  
  
「你那麼喜歡性，一定也很喜歡替人開苞，可是這世上成年了的處子已經是瀕臨絕種動物了，所以我就奇貨可居了。」Sherlock說。「你跟我哥一樣是淫魔，叫他騙來他什麼也不懂的小鮮肉弟弟供你淫辱－－事情是不是這樣？」  
  
「你的想像力真驚人！」John只感啼笑皆非。  
  
「這是很合乎邏輯的推理！」Sherlock堅持道。「我太清楚Mycroft的為人了，任何事情在他眼中都是可以買賣的交易，他幹任何事情都只尋求最大利益，試問替我開苞於他而言又有什麼得益呢？假如是你們之間的交易，就十分合理了！」  
  
「你們真的很像。」John失笑。「什麼事情都邏輯推論一番，太過理性了！」  
  
「那有什麼不對？」  
  
「因為人們不是只有理性，這世界不只以單純的理性運行。」  
  
「什麼？」Sherlock好像完全無法理解John的說話。  
  
「人們是理性與感性的混合物。」John解釋。「更別說其他動物了，他們有的只是生物本能！」  
  
「但將這些資料轉變成數據，就可以分析歸納，也可以作出推論和預測。」Sherlock說。「情殺案即使犯罪動機是感性的，留下的物理線索一樣能讓偵探作出理性的推理；野生動物即使以本能行事，生物學家一樣可以透過觀察來紀錄牠們的習性，從而理解那個物種是怎樣生存的。所有東西都可以分析，能夠解釋！」  
  
「說到雄辯滔滔，我真的拿你們兄弟倆沒沒轍。」John沒好氣地。「難怪你們倆都那麼難有高潮了－－就是因為進行性行為的時候太過分心，總是在思考別的有的沒的，無法投入！」  
  
「Mycroft也是這樣的嗎？」Sherlock一愕，然後想起他過去失敗的手淫經驗的確是因為太分心在想別的事情而導致的。「那他怎麼解決？」他真的很想知道解決辦法。  
  
「所以他才那麼喜歡我。」John媚惑一笑，伸手挑逗地撫了撫Sherlock腮邊。Sherlock馬上打了個激靈。「也覺得我可以幫到你。」  
  
Sherlock只是睜大眼看着眼前自信滿滿的John。  
  
「我可以讓你分心，從你那堆胡思亂想中分心，集中注意力到我身上來。」John輕撫着Sherlock的腰，手指在他內褲邊來來回回，令他心神不靈。「你要不要試試？」  
  
「我……」Sherlock仍然在猶豫－－他現在退出這個遊戲還來得及。  
  
「要是你不想做bottom，我可以讓你top。」John說着主動躺下來，期待地看着Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock吞嚥了一下，決定挑戰自己－－他爬到John身上，學他剛才那樣沉下身，開始吻吮John的頸側。  
  
John在他身下摟抱住Sherlock的頭頸，仰起頭讓Sherlock能仔細吻遍他的下頜和頸項。  
  
他們逐漸專注於眼前的活動，Sherlock投入到John的氣息之中，John則在他的撫摸和吻吮下開始呻吟起來。他們都沒注意到帳篷外的停車聲，也沒發現帳篷邊被拉開了一線，有人正在外面觀看他們的一舉一動。  
  
Mycroft正站在那兒看着，看着自己的處男弟弟爬到了自己的男朋友身上，吻他，撫摸他。而他的John開始不安份地扭動，他的一條腿糾纏着Sherlock的小腿，雙手摟抱着身上人往下拉，想把他弟弟拉到他身上去。  
  
他們又再激烈擁吻起來，John不斷磨蹭着想拉近他們的距離，但Sherlock仍然膽小地退縮着，不敢完全的壓到John身上去，只是用手撐着John身旁的地下，狼狽地應付着身下人那個催情的吻。  
  
他們那種戰戰兢兢卻又躍躍欲試的初夜感覺，出其地惹火，令旁觀者也忍不住要把手探進褲裏去，撫摸着自己因偷窺被激起的強烈慾望。  
  
看着一向熟悉的情人被另一個男人壓着，Mycroft從沒預計過自己會出現妒忌這種情緒。但這刻的John，因為其他人而扭動呻吟着，因為其他人而情動，看上去竟然前所未有的性感撩人。Mycroft突然很想衝進去，把Sherlock拉開，然後狠狠地上John。然而為了Sherlock，他始終咬着牙抑壓着這股衝動，只是加快了手部動作。  
  
「Sherlock……」John的慾望已被完全挑起，他不耐Sherlock進一步退兩步的磨磨蹭蹭，張開腿夾着他，動作着令二人的硬挺終於輾磨在一起。  
  
「嗚咽……」Sherlock呻吟着，被那種炙熱的慾望嚇住，只是抱緊了John以定住了自己，以防他有再進一步的動作。  
  
「Sherlock？」John撫着Sherlock的臉。「別怕！」他一隻手就伸到Sherlock內褲邊，想要把它拉下來。  
  
Sherlock馬上按着褲邊，退開了。  
  
「Sherlock？」John無奈地坐起，想去隔着布料撫摸Sherlock的分身。  
  
但Sherlock只是用手蓋住自己的下體，喘着氣。「我……我想慢一點……」  
  
John看着他挑了挑眉毛。  
  
「或許……明天？」Sherlock提議。  
  
John看了看自己硬得發痛的下半身，那兒的頭部已經滴着前液探出了他的內褲邊；也看了看Sherlock內褲前面那明顯的突起，可見他也已經硬得不得了。John的眼神明顯在詢問Sherlock：他們眼下這狀況要怎麼留待明天才解決？  
  
「我……我……」Sherlock只是一臉不知所措。  
  
「來，只是吻我。」John躺回去，寵溺地看着Sherlock，示意他只做容易的事。  
  
「只……只是吻？」Sherlock戰戰兢兢地、緩緩地爬回去。  
  
「是的。」John仰起頭迎接Sherlock那青澀的吻，然後動手脫掉了自己的內褲。  
  
Sherlock首次在手機和電腦螢幕以外，看見另一個成年人的性器，已經性衝動了的性器。他又吞嚥了一下，感到自己全身發滾。  
  
John一手握住了自己的硬挺，另一隻手伸向Sherlock。「幫我弄濕它。」他伸出兩隻手指。  
  
Sherlock只好傻傻地含住了他的手指，把它們沾滿他的口水。  
  
「好的，謝謝你。」John一邊擼着自己的分身，一邊抬起屁股，把手指按壓到自己的後穴去，然後試着慢慢進入自己。「好了，你要繼續幫我－－吻我！」  
  
Sherlock依言繼續俯下身去吻他，去吻那個擼着自己、指操着自己的John，那個在他身下呻吟扭動的John。即使自己下身已經硬得發痛，但眼前的活動已吸引了他的全部注意力，他只顧看着身下那個汗濕潮紅的男人，沒空去撫慰自己。  
  
「讓我幫你！」  
  
二人愕然望向門口，才發現Mycroft站在那兒。  
  
「John，讓我幫你！」Mycroft二話不說，馬上把身上衣物都脫光了。


	3. 親身示範

Sherlock眼睜睜看着本來屬於他的位置，被Mycroft搶去了－－他爬到了John的身上，開始吸吮他的脖頸。  
  
John仍然渴望地看着Sherlock，好像還在期待他會把主導權搶回來，仍然希望來上他的會是Sherlock。  
  
但Sherlock怔怔地看着他赤身露體的哥哥－－他成年後第一次看見他哥哥全裸着，而且性器昂揚－－Mycroft已經饑渴地撫摸着John，把自己的全身以極度情慾的姿勢貼上去，務求跟身下的John的赤裸肌膚得到最大程度的接觸輾磨。John在Mycroft的猛烈攻勢下只有臣服地接受，他酥軟地摟抱住Mycroft的頭頸，讓Mycroft進一步攻佔他的嘴唇，他們發出了非常淫穢的聲音。  
  
Sherlock無法動彈，一方面他覺得眼前的場面非常火辣，比他看過的所有色情影片都要火辣；一方面，他覺得自己好像被他們燙傷了，特別是胸口的位置，有種很古怪的鈍痛。  
  
「Sherlock……」John在Mycroft的侵佔下，仍然勉力抬起頭，看着Sherlock，並發出嘶啞色情的嗓音。「摸你自己……」他作出手勢示意。  
  
Sherlock無法斷開跟John的對望，John的眼神仍然在渴望着他，讓他有種錯覺，雖然John的肉身在跟Mycroft性交，但他的靈魂在跟Sherlock做愛－－他依循John的鼓勵，把手探進內褲，握住了自己的下體。John又讚許地看了他一眼，手短暫離開Mycroft的背部作了個擼管的手勢。Sherlock終於鼓起勇氣不再害羞，把內褲褪到了膝蓋，跪着看着John擼動着自己。  
  
John看着Sherlock全神貫注地渴望着自己的神情，目睹他生澀但盡力地為了自己手淫着的事實，都令John感到極其性奮，以致他在Mycroft的愛撫下不禁大聲呻吟出來。  
  
Mycroft從來沒有見過這模樣的John，他的神情，他的叫聲，他扭動身體的節奏，都挑起了Mycroft前所未有的情慾感覺。  
  
「Sherlock，看看大人做愛的方式！」Mycroft說着，就拉起了John的一條腿，扶正了自己的分身，把自己的整根硬挺滑了進去。  
  
「哦！」John叫喊着，緊抓着Mycroft的背，他仍然看着Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock也看着他，看着John大張着腿，以容納Mycroft的進入，看着John那個為Sherlock而準備的洞穴，被Mycroft強行攻了進去，狠狠的抽出來了然後又完完全全的插了進去－－Sherlock的心撲通撲通地，彷彿也被進攻着，一下一下地被撞擊着。  
  
Mycroft瘋狂地吮吻着身下的John，肉緊的時候甚至用上了牙齒，令John除了喘息呻吟就忙着不停叫喊，又疼痛又享受的樣子。  
  
Sherlock跟隨着他們抽插的節奏套弄着自己的硬挺，他只是集中精神看着John，追隨着John不時努力望向自己的情慾目光，盡力無視了他身上那個男人－－他想像在跟John做愛的是自己，令John瘋狂叫喊的是自己，並加快了手上的速度。  
  
而John感覺自己同時在跟兩個人做愛，兩兄弟，南轅北轍但又非常相似的兩兄弟。純情的弟弟，以迷戀的目光跟自己的靈魂在做愛，以手淫的方式跟他遠距離交媾着；肉慾的哥哥，以驚人的激情在盡情蹂躪着他的身體，以一種他們二人都非常享受而合拍的性交方式。  
  
「John……」Mycroft迷失在情慾的旋渦裏，只是專注於身下那滿身散發着情慾氣息的John，完全遺忘了他的弟弟。直到他發現John那散渙的眼神總在閉目享受時努力睜開眼，瞥向自己的身後，Mycroft才想起來Sherlock一直在看着，而John一直沒有忘記且在照顧着Sherlock，即使Mycroft那麼用力的在操着他。  
  
一腔憤怒突然令Mycroft失去了理智，他張口深深地咬在了John的肩頭，下身猛力地衝撞進去，狠狠進出着，不休不止。John被他操得失神了，失聲尖叫，然後以右腿用力纏住了Mycroft，令Mycroft進入得更深入更有力。  
  
Mycroft屈曲起John的左腿，在他胸前折起來，讓他自己能更深更順暢的進入他。他用同樣的力度進攻着John的唇舌，他要在兩個入口同時進入John，鑽進他的靈魂，令他沒空想着他那沒用的弟弟，讓他只能為自己淪陷忘形。  
  
Sherlock被眼前激烈的性愛顫慄了，John混身汗濕的極樂樣子美極了，但是Mycroft令他這樣的，是Mycroft在抽插他，是Mycroft令他失神地迷醉在性愛裏。  
  
他們的節奏終於散亂起來，Mycroft很近了，他抱緊了John在作最後衝刺。John伸手握住自己的分身，開始擼動它，並再次找到機會在Mycroft的頭頸間偷看Sherlock－－Sherlock仍然在看着他，那麼的火熱渴望－－John看着Sherlock擼他自己的節奏，配合着同步動作。當Sherlock發現John在幹什麼，他差點射了出來，他終於離高潮那麼接近了。  
  
「John！」Mycroft用力捏着John的屁股，顫抖着把精液都射進了他體內。John被那一捏尖叫出聲，也跟着釋放了自己，射了二人一肚子。Sherlock驚惶失措地叫了一聲，他跟着John高潮的表情射了出來，第一次射了自己滿滿的一手，時間持久得嚇了自己一跳。  
  
當Sherlock終於回過神來，拾起地上的汗衫抹掉手上的污物，他看向John，發現John正筋疲力竭地躺着，但仍然看着Sherlock露出慵懶的微笑。Mycroft累極不動，卻仍牢牢地抱住了身下的John。John汗津津地透着大氣，胸口性感地起伏着，讓Sherlock看得目不轉精。  
  
小小的帳篷內，充滿了精液、汗水和性愛的味道，三具年輕肉體都一絲不掛地擠在一地的混亂裏，為四周荒涼的山野之地帶來了無限春色。


	4. 三人行

那天晚上，三人先到附近小溪清洗身體，然後回到帳篷胡亂吃了點他們帶來的罐頭和麵包當晚飯。期間Mycroft跟John表現親暱就像一般的情侶，他們對Sherlock也很友善，John待Sherlock就像親弟弟一樣親切。然而Sherlock總覺得自己是多出來的那個，他是個硬要跟來的電燈泡，夾在二人中間總是不是味兒。  
  
到了睡覺的時候，Mycroft跟John同睡一個睡袋，Sherlock只是睡在他們旁邊蓋着張毯子。由於經歷過激烈的性愛，Mycroft和John很快就睡着了，發出淺淺的鼾聲。  
  
Sherlock睡不着，他看着睡在他旁邊的John，睡着了的他睫毛長長地抖動，鼻子形成有趣造型的陰影，怎麼看也看不厭。但John的胸前有一隻手，他正被他身後的Mycroft抱着來睡。這個角度，Sherlock雖然看不見John身後的Mycroft，他一向討厭的Mycroft，但熟睡了的Mycroft依舊可憎地霸佔着John，他仍然緊緊擁着John不放。  
  
Sherlock今天第一次手淫成功，本該覺得興奮。但他心裏只是患得患失，前所未有的忐忑不安，也說不出來為什麼。  
  
他就這樣整晚胡思亂想着，也不知道過了多久，才終於睡着了。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
當Sherlock再次睜開眼時，他看見John－－John正微笑着看着他。  
  
「早晨。」  
  
「早晨。」  
  
他們很小聲地交談，因為Mycroft仍未醒過來。  
  
「昨天我太急進了，對不起。」  
  
「沒有。」Sherlock臉紅了。  
  
「你還是新手，我們應該依着你的節奏來進行。」  
  
「沒關係。」Sherlock感到自己連耳朵都發燙了。  
  
「你喜歡哪個部份？」  
  
「嗄？」  
  
「你喜歡什麼？我們可以只做你喜歡的。」John的眼睛太漂亮了。  
  
「我喜歡接吻。」Sherlock以連自己都聽不清楚的聲音呢喃着。  
  
但John聽見了，他伸手抬起Sherlock害羞得低下了的頭，然後湊近。  
  
Sherlock再次感受到John的嘴唇，他驚訝地張開了嘴－－他以為他們昨天就完了。他以為John的幫忙已經完成了。他以為從此不會再得到John的吻。他以為John會回到Mycroft身邊……  
  
他們忘形地接吻。Sherlock向着John的方向移近。John也從拉開了拉鏈的睡袋探出了上半身，他雙手捧着Sherlock的腮，緩慢而仔細地吻他。這是個十分溫馨的晨間親吻，醉人得叫人心碎。  
  
Sherlock閉着眼，任由John帶領着他，他們互相深入地探索彼此的口腔，身體也越來越接近，直到靠在一起。John的手探進了Sherlock的T恤，Sherlock輕輕驚跳了一下，但按捺着繼續和John親吻，任由John在衣服下撫摸着他－－任何事都不能打斷他們，Sherlock太享受這個吻，他太喜歡被John親吻的感覺。  
  
Mycroft就躺在旁邊，仍在發出淺淺的鼾聲。Sherlock感到有點罪惡感，他哥哥就在身邊，他卻在和他的男朋友熱吻着。但Sherlock喜歡犯罪的感覺，令他更投入其中，假如John要補償昨天未完成的戲份，他樂意奉陪。就算是為向Mycroft報復，報復他平日老是嘲笑Sherlock，這也是一個十分好的主意。於是Sherlock一隻腳主動地勾住了John的腿－－昨晚睡覺的時候，三人都只脫剩了內褲就入睡，只有Sherlock外加了一件T恤，這就是他們睡覺時的裝束了。因此現在，Sherlock光裸裸的腿勾劃着John的小腿皮膚，他明明白白的在光天化日下在勾引哥哥的情人。  
  
「Sherlock……」John顫着聲，為Sherlock的主動而驚喜。他順手拉起Sherlock的T恤，Sherlock也沒有抗拒甚至順從地舉高手讓他脫掉。於是他們又再次只剩下各自的內褲，赤裸的擁抱在一起，一邊吻着一邊愛撫着對方的身體。  
  
John抱緊了他，讓他們的身體輾壓在一起。Sherlock感到他們的硬挺隔着內褲碰撞到一塊兒，John並動作着以加深他們磨蹭的力度。Sherlock不再抗拒，而是同時把John拉近自己－－他昨天就渴望這樣，他希望跟John做愛的是自己，他想要跟他做愛……  
  
「John？」天殺的，Mycroft醒來了。  
  
Sherlock一邊意亂情迷地跟John磨蹭着，一邊惶恐不安地睜開眼，他看見Mycroft坐起來了，正瞇着眼看着他們滾在地上磨蹭到一塊兒去。  
  
Sherlock不想停下，他盲目地吻着John，伸手拉下他的內褲，想要捷足先登。John就讓Sherlock替自己脫掉內褲，也伸手把Sherlock的內褲脫下來，讓他們的分身直接貼在一起滑動，好像完全不覺自己的男朋友正在身後望着他。  
  
Sherlock抱住John，從他的肩膀上偷看Mycroft，發覺Mycroft也正在脫掉自己的內褲，並看着他們擼着自己的分身－－他要就這樣看着他們嗎？  
  
「Sherlock。」John含着他的嘴唇吸啜，迫令他專注於他們之間的事情。  
  
Sherlock的心思轉回來，專注於他們熱情的擁吻和下身的摩擦，他們的腿糾纏在一起，光是這樣，已教Sherlock激動得想要射出來。  
  
「John。」然而可惡的，那隻手又出現了，出現了在John胸前，佔有慾地圈住了他。  
  
John離開了Sherlock的嘴唇，顫抖着呻吟－－Mycroft就在他身後抱住他，以他的硬挺輾磨着John的臀瓣，並吸吮着John頸側的敏感帶。  
  
Sherlock要搶回John的注意，他捧着John的臉，激情地吻着他，同樣讓John扭動着呻吟出聲。  
  
啪的一聲，是潤滑劑打開蓋子的聲音。淫穢的水聲讓Sherlock知道，他哥哥正把潤滑劑擠在John的後穴，他正在用手開拓着John，他的John。  
  
「John……」Sherlock喘息着，盡可能地貼近着John，希望跟他毫無縫隙地緊貼在一起，不讓Mycroft擠進來。  
  
「啊！」但隨着John的輕呼和他身體的晃動，Sherlock知道Mycroft已經進去了，他正在身後抽插着John，在John正跟Sherlock親熱着的當兒。  
  
「噢，Mycroft……」John隨着Mycroft的進出迎合着他，好像很舒服的樣子，他們的身體已經熟識到那麼輕易就可以結合在一起，那麼合拍地動作着。當John回過頭跟Mycroft接吻的時候，Sherlock像被搶去玩具的孩子，心裏深深不忿。  
  
「Sorry，Sherlock，我們一向喜歡晨間性愛。」Mycroft那討厭的聲音又響起了。「我跟John在大學宿舍，總喜歡在早晨做。」  
  
「不要緊的，Sherlock，我們可以三個人一起。」John回過頭來照顧Sherlock，托着他的腮安撫着他，再次吻他，想吻走他的不安。  
  
Sherlock很不甘，他就只是他們二人照顧着的「弟弟」嗎？他想做John的情人，他要成為John的情人……  
  
「啊。」John倒吸了一口氣，當Sherlock伸手握住了他們的硬挺，把他們的分身圈在一起增加擠壓。「Sherlock。」John欣喜地看着Sherlock，高興他只花了一天就獲得了重大的進步。John的手也加入了，握住Sherlock的手，跟他一起擼動他們的硬挺－－前液已經滲出來了，在前液的潤滑下他們動得很順暢。  
  
「John。」Mycroft喘息着，加快了抽插的速度和力度。John就跟着這節拍晃動，帶着Sherlock以相同的拍子操進他們的拳頭－－他們三個人，一起做愛。Sherlock和他哥哥及他哥哥的情人，正在一起做愛！  
  
John夾在中間，一邊任由他男朋友在他身後抱住他，在他身體裏進出着；一邊跟他男友的弟弟窒息般擁吻着，並一起熱烈地磨蹭着他們的分身，一同操進他們的拳頭。這種熱辣的三人行的感覺，John從未經歷過，現在他覺得自己身處天堂。  
  
「我愛你！」John忘形叫喊。「我愛你們！」  
  
Sherlock激動地射了出來。  
  
John看着Sherlock高潮時的樣子，太好看了，他也跟着射了。  
  
John高潮時抽搐着的後穴擠壓着Mycroft的硬挺，也帶來了他的高潮，再次滿滿地射到了John的體內。  
  
他們三個人汗濕着摟抱在一起，只是忙着呼吸，無暇理會世間任何俗事。  
  
「我也愛你。」Mycroft摟抱着John，輕吻他汗津津的後頸。  
  
John轉身看着他。「真的？」  
  
「當然。」  
  
「你以前從來未說過。」John疑惑地看着他。  
  
「我以前沒有過這種感覺。」Mycroft看着眼前性愛過後的John，打從心底裏被他吸引着，一種前所未有的佔有慾冒升起來。  
  
Mycroft一直擁着John，摟着他的頭頸讓John轉過來跟他深吻，他們吻了許久許久。  
  
被冷落一旁的Sherlock很難受，很想離開，但John的一隻手一直緊緊的拉着他的手，一直沒有放開，即使他正在跟他的哥哥熱烈擁吻着。  
  
「這是什麼意思？」John喘息着離開了Mycroft的嘴唇，仍然堅持發問。  
  
「意思是我愛你。」  
  
「愛我的身體？」  
  
「我愛。」  
  
「但不是愛我的靈魂？」  
  
「靈魂？」  
  
「我忘了，你不相信有靈魂。」  
  
「不。」  
  
「很好。」  
  
John只是仰臥着呼吸，手仍是緊緊地握住Sherlock的手。  
  
Sherlock側頭看着John，無法看出來他在想什麼。  
  
「靈魂太沉重了，肉身卻很輕盈。只是愛我的身體就好了，我也愛你們的，做愛很開心。只是做愛。」  
  
Mycroft側頭看着John的笑容，那是個有點悲傷卻故作開朗的笑容。「還在想着你的前任指揮官？」他冷不防爆出來一句。  
  
「前任？」  
  
「你的ex。」  
  
John沉默了。  
  
Sherlock看着他，估計這個playboy之前可能有過一段傷心的愛情故事，跟另一個男人。  
  
「談戀愛太沉重了，做愛卻很開心。」John說，然後又轉頭向着Sherlock笑了笑。「對不對，Sherlock？」  
  
「嗄？」  
  
「你愛上性了嗎？」  
  
Sherlock牽着John的手，看着他湛藍眼睛裏的幻彩，心裏很激動。他想說他只喜歡跟John的性。但他哥哥剛說他愛John。John現在仍是Mycroft的男朋友。Sherlock以什麼身份來說話呢？  
  
「嗯。我愛。」  
  
「太好了。」  
  
「我可不可以提出一個請求？」  
  
「跟性有關的？」  
  
「對。」  
  
「可以呀。你想玩什麼花樣了嗎，Sherlock？」John看上去很高興。「Mycroft，看看你的弟弟，比你想像的聰明多了，一學就會了，你還擔心他破不了處。」  
  
「哼。」Mycroft只是不屑。  
  
Sherlock本來還有點罪惡感，但經Mycroft這一冷哼，他心裏只有憤恨。「我想來次一對一的。」  
  
John訝異地看着他。  
  
Sherlock無懼地跟John對視。「跟你。John，我想跟你一對一的做愛。」  
  
Mycroft按捺不住了。「我說把男友借給你，不是送給你，Sherlock！」  
  
「是你破壞了我們第一天晚上的安排。那安排本來就只有我和John。」  
  
「是你自己膽小棄權，我才幫你完成你半途而廢的事項－－就像你前半生所有的爛攤子，都是我幫你擺平的！」  
  
「Mycroft，這……」Sherlock還要爭辯。  
  
「你們兩兄弟別吵了！」John及時制止。「就一晚吧了，Mycroft。」  
  
「你是我的。」Mycroft緊擁着John，吻他的頭頂。  
  
「我是你的。」John回抱Mycroft按撫着他，但他的手仍然沒有放開Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock緊了緊那隻手。  
  
John回應了他，也握緊了。  
  
「Mycroft？」John請求。  
  
「就一晚。」  
  
聽見Mycroft無奈答應的聲音，Sherlock心裏異常興奮。他看着他跟John牽在一起的手，他感到他們之間有點什麼，多於性。


	5. 旁觀者

這天天氣很好，陽光明媚，他們像一般的露營者，暫時拋開了對肉體的慾念，充份地享受了山野露營的樂趣。  
  
Mycroft和John到了溪邊垂釣。Sherlock是個典型的都市青年，對這些一竅不通，情願自閉在一旁生悶氣。但John很耐心地哄他和教他，最後Sherlock也有成功釣到魚。Mycroft對於Sherlock幼稚的撒野行為一貫的冷嘲熱諷，Sherlock也不服輸的反唇相譏。John總是居中調停，Mycroft就借機宣示主權，對John做盡一切可在光天化日下能做的親熱行為，讓Sherlock總是抵不住要別過臉。但John也很關心Sherlock，總會在Mycroft走開了或一時看不見時，捏捏Sherlock的手，甚至給他一個吻，好讓懆狂的Sherlock平靜下來。  
  
他們玩起了煮飯遊戲，在營前生了火，搭好了煮食爐，煲了湯，更把魚獲叉起來燒烤，飽餐了一頓別有風味的大餐。  
  
就這樣，吵吵鬧鬧說說笑，釣釣魚煮煮飯，日間的光陰就被打發掉了。很快，天色就漸沉，接近黃昏時份。  
  
三人原本圍着火堆在說話，Sherlock突然站了起來，一聲不響地走進了帳篷。  
  
「他怎麼了？」John望着Mycroft。  
  
Mycroft只好翻了個白眼，一臉的不屑。「在為今晚做準備吧？」  
  
「嗄？」John很意外Sherlock對那個約定這麼認真，但也為此感到一點受寵若驚和沾沾自喜。  
  
「我總是太慣這個弟弟了。」Mycroft說。「小時候就是這樣，他一撒野，無論我多珍愛的玩具，最後都會讓給他。」  
  
「Mycroft……」John捏着Mycroft的手，有點不知道說什麼才好。  
  
「但你不是我的玩具。」Mycroft看着他。  
  
「我不是？」John也看着Mycroft。  
  
Mycroft撫着John的臉，湊近了凝視着他。「你是個人，一個值得被愛的人。」  
  
「Mycroft……」John想不到他會說這樣的話，心裏很是激動。他們對望了一會兒，John就閉上了眼睛，於是Mycroft收緊了那少許距離，吻上了他。  
  
當Sherlock拿着東西從帳篷裏出來時，他看見自己的哥哥跟John在擁吻－－不是單純宣洩慾望那一種，而是富有感情的，讓旁觀者都感到激情纏綿的那一種。  
  
Sherlock感到心口那種鈍痛又發作了，每逢他看見John跟他哥哥親熱，這種疼痛總會出現，而這次真的很痛很痛。  
  
他咬着唇，上前，站在二人身旁，咳了咳清了清嗓子。  
  
熱吻中的兩人終於分開，帶着迷離的眼神抬頭看他。  
  
「Mycroft，做人要言而有信。」Sherlock望着自己的哥哥。「今晚你不能有任何插手！」  
  
Mycroft只是看着他－－他從沒在弟弟臉上見過這麼堅決的神色。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
在黃昏的金光中，Sherlock不顧一切的牽着John的手，就在他哥哥面前帶走了他的情人。  
  
John被Sherlock拉着走，一直向着後山小溪的方向走去，但他們即使抵達了溪邊還是一直沒有止步，直直的把John帶進那個森林。John踉蹌地跟在Sherlock身後，只見他一手拉着自己，一手拿着毛毯、潤滑劑、汽油燈等雜物，卻一次也沒有回頭看看John。  
  
「Sherlock！」John拉住他，止步。「你到底要到哪裏去……」  
  
John還沒有問完，Sherlock就轉身用自己的嘴堵住了他的嘴。他把John推擠到就近一棵大樹下，飢渴地吻得他暈頭轉向。其他東西早被丟到一旁，他們倚着樹幹熱烈地擁吻，互相愛撫着，擠壓輾磨着彼此的身體，直弄到大家都衣鬢凌亂。  
  
John感到Sherlock的硬挺正熱情地擠壓過來，還有他那暴烈的吻，如狂風掃落葉般席捲他的全身，更帶上啃咬的齒痕。被這樣瘋狂的渴求着，John霎時雙腿發軟，只能緊緊攀附在Sherlock身上，摟抱着他，身體跟雙腿都交纏在一起，才不至於跌倒地上。  
  
Sherlock像壞掉了的發條玩具，只管橫衝直撞地向前衝，不斷不斷重複執行一早設定好的行動－－無所不用其極的親吻John、撫摸John……直到能量用盡，他們好不容易才稍停一下，緊緊地摟抱在一起，靠在樹幹前喘息着，聞着眼前人的氣味，靜聽着對方的呼吸和心跳。  
  
太陽沉下地平線前的最後一點餘暉，正穿透樹木間的空隙映照在他們身上，伴隨着飛鳥歸巢的叫聲，這畫面美得令人心動。  
  
「John。」Sherlock劃破了長久的寂靜。「你是我的。」  
  
他戰戰兢兢地拉開了一點距離，凝望着John，想知道他的反應。  
  
這刻的John臉色潮紅，明顯正在情動，也同樣專注地看着Sherlock。他點了點頭。「我是你的。」  
  
Sherlock無法抑止的狂喜，興奮於他的願望成真。  
  
「今晚。」  
  
痛恨於那個畫蛇添足的注腳，Sherlock的狂喜化作了狂怒，他沒有再跟John對望，卻上前粗暴地解開John的衫鈕，他暴風雨般的吸吮和啃咬再次降臨John身上，手則在手忙腳亂地解John的褲頭。  
  
「Sherlock。」John仍然很享受這種被渴求的體驗，他摟抱住Sherlock的頭頸，一邊安撫着懆動的他，一邊想他們慢一點。他很喜歡揉着手下那一頭深色卷髮，這刻眼前人已滑落地上，跪到在他跟前，那高度，讓John錯覺自己正在撫摸一個孩子－－在他眼中，Sherlock的確是個孩子；明明John才是那個情場老手，Sherlock只是性愛初哥，但現在他反客為主的進攻着John，那反差令這重體驗更震撼和動魄驚心。  
  
「Sherlock……」John呻吟出聲，然後無法言語。Sherlock已經把他的分身含進嘴裏，被濕熱的包裹着，整根被吞吐着。John垂下眼簾，他看見自己如何進出着Sherlock那性感的雙唇，在那心形的口唇裏滑動，Sherlock那專注認真的表情令他看上去很年輕，這一切都教John受不了的美好，他顫抖着，輕撫着那一頭卷髮，深怕這一刻會很易破碎。  
  
Sherlock摸索着身旁，找到那管潤滑劑，擠在自己掌心，開始在John硬挺的根部和囊底滑動着。John咬着自己的拳頭才沒有大聲呻吟出來，在野外森林裏，半裸着承受這一切，令他感到色情而暴露，但卻極度性奮。Sherlock真的是個天才，學得很快，他修長靈巧的手指動作着，令John快要興奮得暈過去。劃過囊袋，他的手指已經來到John後穴的皺摺，他溫柔的擠壓着試探，然後輕輕地探進去，一邊嘴裏仍吞吐着John的分身，John簡直無法忍耐。  
  
「多一些。」John讓自己的雙腿分得更開，好令Sherlock更容易動作。「再多一些。」  
  
Sherlock的手指被John的內壁絞住了，感覺像被吸進他體內去，那體驗極迷人－－想像自己進入John，成為他身體的一部份，那想法令Sherlock欲罷不能，只想再深入，再深入一點，加上更多的手指，要進去再多些，再多些……  
  
「哦……」John難耐地扭動着，他很難支撐着自己了，全靠身後的樹幹和身前的Sherlock，他才沒有滑倒地上。他感覺Sherlock捧住了他的雙臀，還沒有多想，身體突然就被翻過來，那條靈巧的舌頭竟就滑進去了，進入了他那最私密的小洞。「呀……」John叫喊着，因着Sherlock對他身體做着的那些事，John已無法顧及在野外的那些含蓄堅持，他放聲尖叫着，估計會導致失聲的叫喊着。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
Mycroft本來並沒有打算去窺看他們－－既然Sherlock那麼堅決，John也同意了，他本該放手的。他答應了，這個晚上他都不插手。  
  
但遠處傳來了John的叫喊聲，他放聲呻吟着，令入夜後的荒郊野外特別的淫穢起來。Mycroft本就獨個兒在帳幕附近手足無措地徘徊着，無所事事。此刻情人的淫蕩叫聲傳入耳內，他那話兒已不聽話的起了反應。極目四望，根本不見Sherlock和John的身影，估算Sherlock帶上了毛毯和汽油燈，或許是要到森林裏去野戰。Mycroft知道自己起了偷窺之心是不道德，但正在做愛那兩個人一個是他情人一個是他弟弟，他們又道德到哪裏去了？況且此刻天已黑齊，只要行動夠警覺，相信可以避過他們的耳目。  
  
Mycroft懷着好奇之心，難以抗拒地朝森林方向走去，雖然帶了手電筒，卻一直沒有亮着，只是躡手躡腳地前行，循着二人若有若無的聲響摸索着他們的位置。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
Sherlock的舌頭鑽探進John那私密的深處，在他的身體裏舔舐迴旋着旖旎無限，加上他的靈巧雙手纏綿愛撫着John赤裸敏感的肌膚，那感受令John渾身顫慄着，發出了連他自己也不知道能發出的聲音。  
  
「Sherlock……」John顫聲說。「慢……慢一點，我支持不住了……」  
  
Sherlock深深地吸吮着那兒，那個教他迷戀不已的洞穴，再吻了吻John的囊袋，才終於鬆開了口，放開了他。  
  
John轉過身，想看清楚Sherlock，但天已經黑齊，只隱隱能看得見眼前人的身體輪廓。  
  
「我要看着你，讓我看得見你。」John說着點亮了那盞汽油燈，調較着光暗，好讓他看清楚身前的Sherlock－－那嘴唇紅腫閃亮，意亂精迷得雙頰潮紅的漂亮男孩。  
  
John早被Sherlock扒光了衣衫，他踢掉了自己的鞋子和褲子，然後把毛毯舖蓋開來。「過來！」他拍拍跟前的毯子。  
  
好像被催眠了的Sherlock，就乖乖地跪到他跟前。  
  
「你好美，太美了。」John情不自禁地捧住Sherlock的腮，深深地吻他，將剛才自己感受到的繾綣纏綿回贈給他。「Sherlock……」他吸吮着Sherlock又長又白皙的頸項，舔弄着他好看的鎖骨，手溫柔地將他身上的衣衫卸下來，將他的褲子扯下來。  
  
Sherlock踢掉了自己的鞋襪褲子，忘形地閉目享受着John的吮吻和愛撫－－這就是他夢寐以求的情境了，John溫柔地從衣衫中解放了他，被他掀起的慾念牽引着，不能自已地讓自己被Sherlock吸進來，吸進這個情慾的漩渦。  
  
但被吸進漩渦的可不止John一人。  
  
Mycroft怔住了，他第一次看見這個模樣的Sherlock－－聖潔和淫邪的混合化身。當他來到這個禁忌的森林，當那盞小燈在他眼前亮起，Mycroft第一眼看見的，是那個上帝和魔鬼同時眷顧着的男孩，他那個才剛剛接觸過性愛，但嚴格上仍屬處子之身的弟弟。Sherlock仍然未被誰進入過，也未嘗進入過誰，他仍然是純潔天真的。這刻他純情地看着John，單純地期待着，意亂情迷得就像一個處子，一個等着來人間歷劫損傷的剛剛下凡的好奇的天使。但他也是淫穢的。他的嘴唇已經吻得紅腫，他的皮膚被情慾染成了粉紅，他的衣鬢凌亂得淫蕩不堪，像要把世間上最坐懷不亂的君子都挑逗到他的床上去，都要忍不住上前去把他的衣衫撕碎，將他撲倒地上。  
  
John已經二話不說代勞了，他脫去了Sherlock身上的所有障礙物，讓那個下凡天使把他最純潔又最淫穢的裸露身體展示於人前。  
  
Mycroft硬得不能再硬－－竟然是為了Sherlock，這是他進入森林前做夢也想像不到的。  
  
John始終背對着他，在背光的情況下Mycroft甚至連他的背影也看不清，想讓自己分心一下也不行。他眼前，在醉人的燈光下，唯一一覽無遺的，就只是Sherlock那惹人遐想的裸體。  
  
John在吸吮着Sherlock的頸項，John在吻啜Sherlock的鎖骨，John的手在愛撫Sherlock－－Mycroft只是看見一個黑影在淫慾着他的弟弟，而他彷彿看見那就是他自己，他覺得是自己正對馴服的Sherlock在為所欲為，而這想法竟令他那麼興奮。他明明知道這是不應該的，他很想很想立即離去，但他留了下來，目不轉睛地看着眼前的一切，手探進了自己的褲子內。  
  
「John……」Sherlock順從地呻吟着，軟若無骨地倚靠着John，微睜着他那無辜的眼睛看着John。  
  
John知道Sherlock就在他手裏，這刻的他將容許他對他做任何事情－－事實上Sherlock已經是他的了，正如Sherlock剛才所聲言的，John想要取走什麼，甚至要Sherlock化為灰燼，Sherlock都會聽任擺佈－－他的手已經快要觸及那個處子的洞穴，John顫抖了，這太沉重了，他真要拿走他那麼貴重的東西嗎？  
  
「呀……哦……」Sherlock大聲呻吟出來。  
  
John只是跪下來，把他的分身都含進去。  
  
當John伏下來，Mycroft可以完全清楚地看見Sherlock在他眼前展示他那被情慾渲染着的肢體，Sherlock半閉着眼扭動着呻吟着叫喊着，又色情又美好，又純情又淫蕩。  
  
Mycroft擼動着自己，咬住了唇，他完全地情動了，跟隨着Sherlock的扭動和叫喊，第一次想像跟弟弟發生這種關係，這種肌膚相親纏綿交合的關係。  
  
John撫摸着那稚嫩的臀部，口裏吐弄着那天鵝絨般光滑的質感，他不忍心，在他不能給與Sherlock任何承諾下，進入他的身體。  
  
他只有引導着迷茫的Sherlock坐下，然後定睛看着他，托着他的腮。「Sherlock？」  
  
「嗯？」  
  
「我要坐上來了。」  
  
Sherlock驚訝地看着他。  
  
「我要讓你進來。」他溫柔地微笑。「好不好？你想進入我嗎？」  
  
Sherlock愣愣地，最終點了點頭。  
  
「太好了。」John笑了。  
  
Sherlock就那樣呆呆地看着John那個迷人的笑容，然後激動地感覺John的手握住了自己的硬挺，然後John就扶着他慢慢地蹲下來，Sherlock驚奇地一邊看着一邊感受着，他們兩人將要結合的瞬間－－John包裹住了他，慢慢地把他吸進去，直到完全吞噬，那麼的溫熱緊緻，那麼的親密。Sherlock看見自己消失在John體內，看着那二人間的距離一點一滴的減少，直到完全的連結在一起。  
  
他已經在John身體裏面了。Sherlock的一部份，已經在John的身體裏面。  
  
Sherlock難以置信地看着John，John寵溺地微笑，然後吻上他，擁着他，慢慢的動了起來。  
  
他們二人一同呻吟出聲。  
  
漸漸地Sherlock開始習慣了這種感覺，跟John一起動作着，加入到同一韻律中去。他開始享受性愛，他第一次跟人肉帛相見，肌膚緊貼的連結在一起做愛。  
  
還有一個旁觀者以同一節奏在動作着－－Mycroft的手指插進了自己的後穴，以相同的節奏在抽插着自己。那是他弟弟的第一次，第一次進入別人。Mycroft忍不住進入了自己，看着Sherlock的表情動作，假裝那是他們的第一次。就像Sherlock以往許多個第一次，都是Mycroft陪伴他經歷的。  
  
Sherlock的手撫上了汗濕的John，他們已經氣喘連連，這種感覺實在太美妙了－－Sherlock感到自己已經觸及了John的最深處，John已經完全的對他敞開，讓他完全的擁有自己。  
  
草叢中有些什麼在晃動，Sherlock一抬頭，看見有一雙熟悉的眼睛在看着他們。  
  
Mycroft怔住－－Sherlock看着他，滿身情慾氣息的、正隨着性交動作律動着的弟弟，突然目不轉睛地看着自己，笑了。  
  
Sherlock以為Mycroft要來搞破壞，但John已經坐在他懷中，他已經進入了John，佔有了John，他要向Mycroft展示一個勝利者的笑容，宣示主權。  
  
Mycroft卻在他們對望的一剎，射了。


	6. 妒忌

那天直到清晨時份，John跟Sherlock才回到帳幕裏去。  
  
Mycroft早他們一步抵達，假裝早已睡着了。  
  
Sherlock帶着甜蜜的微笑，裹住帶有他和John性愛味道的毯子躺下來。John也以微笑回報他，跟他躺下來一直對望着，直到Sherlock真的睏得不得了，才沉沉睡去。John望着他熟睡後那孩子氣的睡容，忍不住寵溺地笑起來。  
  
Mycroft在他身後轉了個身，手自然而然地摟住了John－－John的心馬上沉了一沉，一股無形的罪惡感瀰漫全身。  
  
事實上那是Mycroft故意的，他根本完全睡不着。他感到自己齷齪骯髒，想方設法要打消對自己弟弟的慾念，唯一只能把愛慾投射到枕邊人身上去。  
  
John感到男友的硬挺已經在身後磨蹭着自己的臀瓣。他明明剛剛才因為自己對Sherlock產生了異樣的感覺，覺得對Mycroft不忠而內疚；但當Mycroft需索着他的身體，John同樣覺得內疚，他看着眼前熟睡而對這事一無所知的Sherlock，同樣覺得自己辜負了他，充滿罪惡感。  
  
「John。」Mycroft向他耳語。「操我。」他的手已經伸進了John的褲頭，在撫弄着John的分身。  
  
John想假裝熟睡，但Mycroft不斷挑逗他，在睡袋下已經把兩人的衣褲一一褪去，讓兩具軀體赤裸的糾纏在一起。  
  
John仍然看着Sherlock，怕他一旦醒來會看見這一切，他咬着唇隱忍着，讓Mycroft在睡袋內對他為所欲為。他不想吵醒Sherlock，不想傷了他的心；同時他也覺得自己虧欠了Mycroft，他竟不知廉恥的主動要求Mycroft讓他出軌，不但身體背叛了男友連心也背叛了他，John覺得自己很下賤，罪有應得。  
  
Mycroft只想借助身旁的肉體去消減他對弟弟起了邪念而生的內疚，他只想借助另一場火辣辣的性愛去驅趕自己頭腦裏的骯髒幻想。但當他吮吻着John的頸側，他看見了熟睡中的Sherlock，就在他眼前，躺在他們身旁，睡得那麼一臉無辜，卻又那麼引人犯罪。  
  
「John……」Mycroft吸啜着他知道的John最敏感那一點。「操我……操我，現在！」  
  
John的確很想操誰，他從剛才就很想操Sherlock，很想很想深深的進入他的身體，奪取他的第一次，成為他的第一個男人。但他忍住了，他很辛苦很辛苦的忍住了。  
  
「John，操我……」身後低低的哀求聲，聽上去竟然跟Sherlock有點像－－畢竟是兩兄弟。  
  
John閉上眼，轉過頭，跟身邊的男人親吻。他不知道Mycroft也閉上了眼。他們都不知道，正在親吻的人，正想像着跟自己親熱的是另一個人，那一個正躺在他們身邊的人。  
  
John一邊親吻他，手指一邊探進去，竟發現Mycroft已經準備好了。  
  
「我進來了。」他湊到Mycroft耳邊。  
  
「好。」Mycroft俯伏着，John靜悄悄爬到他身上去，沉下身，進入了他。  
  
在睡袋的掩護下，他們在裏面一起動作着，都閉着眼睛，忍住不作聲。  
  
Mycroft不敢張開眼偷望一下就躺在他身旁的Sherlock。但緊閉雙眼一點用處也沒有，他滿腦子只是剛才在森林中看見的畫面，Sherlock如何微紅着臉呻吟，如何擺動他汗濕的身體，激動地抽插着另一具身體－－Mycroft幻想那是自己，正如現在他正被人摟抱住親吻着，被身後人的硬挺用力地撞擊進來，他想像那正是自己的親弟弟，那想法震撼了他的內心。  
  
John好想好想要這樣摟抱住Sherlock，親吻他的背部，深深地進入他－－但他覺得對一個處子來說，這意義太重大了。他看見了Sherlock的表情，他從他眼中看得見他的感情，那裏面住了一個脆弱的靈魂。  
  
John想起了中學時代那個多愁善感的自己，想起了自己的第一次。Sholto是他參加暑期少年軍集訓的指揮官，John仰慕他，每次被Sholto單獨留下來訓示，他都會臉紅。他第一次認真愛上一個人，一個男人。他以為自己在Sholto心目中，是與別不同的。當Sholto在更衣室裏撫摸他，親吻他。當Sholto帶他回自己的宿舍，奪去了他的第一次，John都仍然以為如此。即使集訓完了，暑期結束，他們仍然常常見面，每一次都會做愛。John拒絕了所有在學校向他示好的女生，他以為他們在戀愛，以為Sholto心裏只有他一個人。但他錯了。當他在街上看見Sholto跟別的男人約會，當他在沒有約好的日子去找Sholto時發現他帶了別的男生回宿舍尋歡，當他跟Sholto當面對質而對方訝異地望着自己，好像那種一對一的交往只有怪物才會主張時，John崩潰了。  
  
之後John交過的男朋友，每一個都會背着他偷情，每一個都貪新厭舊喜歡濫交。後來他發現甚至連女朋友都一樣。速食世代就是這個樣子，他們追求的只是短暫的性愛歡愉，從不是天長地久的所謂愛情。John迫逼自己去習慣，去淡忘內心的另有渴求。他開始轉找炮友。有一具溫熱的肉體可供取暖，已經很好了。奢談感情，會被人訕笑的。  
  
John沒有跟誰談過自己這段過去，大家都只道不斷轉換性伴侶的John是個情場玩家。只有Mycroft例外。他們一開始就只是炮友，但他發現跟Mycroft可以無所不談，因為Mycroft的價值觀完全異於常人，John跟他談什麼都沒有壓力，甚至能獲得很好的參考意見。他們都喜歡跟對方約炮，跟對方聊天，後來甚至搬進了同一間宿舍，也沒有再跟別人約會或約炮，於是別人或是他們自己，都把他們看成一對了。  
  
John聞着身下那人熟悉的氣味，他在跟自己最熟悉的軀體做愛，但心裏卻想着另一個人，他們到底算什麼關係？他已經變得跟Sholto一樣了嗎？Sherlock只是他用來玩弄一下的小男生？  
  
Mycroft向後抓住了John的屁股，催逼他更加用力，John就一挺腰向下頂弄，他們互相迎合着加快速度，性愛的快感快要掩蓋內心的動搖，他們都投入得接近忘我境界了。  
  
身邊傳來的一下聲響，讓二人都突然止住。John仍然在Mycroft體內，只是他們都不敢稍動，一同望向身旁－－Sherlock正看着他們。他身上的毯子已經滑落，露出他白晢的軀體，他正望着他們自慰，一手擼着分身，一手抽插着自己。他雙眼通紅，神情哀傷，但他沒有停下來。  
  
「為什麼不繼續？我快來了！」Sherlock繼續着，但看得出來他在勉強自己，那情境太淒涼了。  
  
John跟Mycroft同時別過臉，他們都心虛，都不敢望着Sherlock。繼續事情，假裝一切正常，是最便利的應對方法。於是他們回到正在幹的事情上去，閉上眼虛情假意地繼續動着，佯裝一切沒有大不了。  
  
但旁邊傳來Sherlock的啜泣聲，他忍住了，但哽咽的聲音仍然清晰可聞。  
  
John張開眼，他沒有辦法視而不見。他離開了Mycroft。  
  
「Sherlock！」John上前抱住了Sherlock，而Sherlock仍然不肯停手，仍然勉強自己在自慰。  
  
「我行的，John。」Sherlock強自辯解。「你們繼續呀！我喜歡性愛，真的。我可以，只是玩玩……」  
  
「停下。」John吻走他的眼淚，緊抱住他。  
  
「只要你想的時候，來找我玩……」Sherlock回抱了John，緊緊地。  
  
Mycroft看着他們，看着赤裸的兩人擁抱在一起，他忽然發現那裏面的不是情慾，而他在那裏已經無處容身了。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
Mycroft只穿上一件風衣，就離開了帳幕，他想出去吸一支煙。  
  
「先生。」  
  
他想不到在如此荒郊之地，還有別人。當他轉過臉，發現竟是個警察。  
  
「請問你們在這兒幹什麼？」來者是個很英俊的年輕警員。  
  
「露營。」Mycroft含着一根煙，忘了點火。  
  
「是嗎？」那警員上下打量着Mycroft，見他衣著隨便皺了皺眉頭。  
  
「我剛睡醒，還沒有更衣。」Mycroft尷尬地收起了香煙。  
  
警員沒理他，徑自上前挑開了帳篷邊，看見裏面兩具赤裸的身體正摟抱在一起。  
  
Mycroft觀察着他，發現他怔住了，喉頭骨碌地吞嚥了一下，偷窺的時間比正常的要長多了。他只好咳了咳。  
  
警員尷尬地回過頭來，臉色微紅。  
  
「裏面那兩位是？」  
  
「舍弟和他的情人。」  
  
「你們三個人來露營？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「三個人都沒穿衣服？那就奇怪了。」  
  
Mycroft臉有難色。  
  
「會不會在從事什麼非法活動？譬如雜交派對，或者非法賣淫？」他盯着Mycroft。  
  
「沒有，我只是習慣裸睡。」Mycroft說。「這位警員，我可以瞧瞧你的警員證嗎？」  
  
警員展示證件給他看，他是一名叫Greg Lestrade的現役軍裝警員。既然是真的警察，Mycroft也再沒有任何藉口了。  
  
「我覺得你們很可疑，要請你協助調查。」  
  
Mycroft皺起眉頭，他可不想這個時候回去那個帳幕打擾裏面那兩個人。  
  
「可是……」Mycroft低頭瞧了瞧自己的裝束，不換件衣服又真的很難離開這裏。  
  
「請帶我到你們的車子去查一查吧。」Lestrade指指停泊在不遠處的那部汽車。Mycroft同時看見一部警用電單車停泊在它後面，想來Lestrade就是駕駛它來到這兒的。  
  
「好的。」既然只是到車上去調查，Mycroft就帶着Lestrade過去好了。  
  
Lestrade一臉嚴肅的，在他們的車子上翻查了一會兒，只找出比兩人用份量要多一點的避孕套和潤滑劑。  
  
「準備過一個狂歡的週末？3P露營？」Lestrade不懷好意地打量着Mycroft，笑了笑。  
  
Mycroft尷尬地搖了搖頭。「他們是認真的一對一關係，我是多出來那個。」  
  
「這關係還真新奇。」Lestrade揚了揚眉。「專門來到此等荒郊野外來當自己弟弟的電燈泡？」  
  
「我是他們的司機，這部車子的主人。我們的露營活動也不單止得活塞運動，也有垂釣、野外煮食、游水和遠足等等。」Mycroft說。「況且也許這種荒山野嶺也還是會有艷遇的，誰說得準？不出門逛逛，悶在屋子裏難道就能約到打炮對象了？」他也揚了揚眉以回應警員的挑釁。  
  
「你現在是公然調戲警務人員嗎？」Lestrade不快地皺起眉頭。  
  
「不敢。」Mycroft卻是一臉傲然。  
  
「手舉起，趴在車上。」Lestrade喝令。  
  
Mycroft只好不情願地聽從指示。  
  
「我懷疑你身上藏有違禁品。」Lestrade從電單車上取來了一支警棍，在Mycroft雙腿間撩撥。「腿張開。」  
  
Lestrade一本正經地以警棍掃過Mycroft的全身，特別是有機會私藏東西的敏感部位。Mycroft的臉通紅了。風衣底下，他根本什麼都沒有穿，下身當然也沒有任何內褲。那支警棍就從他的囊袋底下掃過，令他敏感的分身馬上有了反應。  
  
「再站開一點。」Lestrade這次用手代替警棍，拉開了他的雙腿。  
  
Mycroft已經硬了。他感覺Lestrade好像笑了，但他以警察的步姿在他身旁巡視，Mycroft也不確定剛剛的是他的幻覺，還是真的發生了。  
  
「姓名？身份？」  
  
「Mycroft Holmes。大學二年級生。」  
  
「Mr Holmes，冒犯了，但我要搞清楚，你身上有沒有私藏了什麼攻擊性武器？」  
  
Mycroft感到自己連耳朵都火燒般紅了起來。Lestrade的手摸遍了他的全身，甚至伸進了那件風衣裏面，撫摸過他身體上每一寸赤裸的肌膚。現在他的手來到了他的大腿根，撫上了他的陰囊，握住了他的硬挺。  
  
「很粗很硬啊，這是什麼？」Lestrade還裝模作樣地擼了擼它。  
  
Mycroft不語，只是隱忍着，腿分得更開。  
  
「是武器嗎？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「什麼武器？」  
  
「一支槍。」  
  
「用來做什麼用的？」  
  
「用來射擊你。」Mycroft還沒有說完，就感到Lestrade用力掐了它一下才放手。  
  
「還有別的嗎？」  
  
「不知道。」  
  
「要我親自搜出來嗎？」Lestrade的手貼上了他的臀瓣，分開了它們，一根手指就探進了Mycroft的後穴－－Mycroft感到那長長的手指在他體內不停的探索，好像真的在檢查，但更像在假公濟私。問題是，Mycroft已經很興奮了，他的分身甚至已經在滴着前液。  
  
「Mr Holmes，其實我已經下班了。」Lestrade湊到他耳邊，低聲說道。「但我是個盡責的警察，即使不在工作時間，看見有懷疑罪案發生，仍然想調查清楚。你覺得我這樣做對不對？」  
  
Mycroft知道Lestrade在徵詢他的同意，以私人的身份，而不是警員的權威。儘管他剛才的行為的確過火了，有點以權謀私的嫌疑。但Mycroft急需洩慾，急於找一個人來分散他原本投放在John和Sherlock身上的感覺，Lestrade出現得正好－－而且他真的很英俊，是Mycroft喜歡的那種，絕對是他想要捕獵的類型。  
  
「Lestrade警員。」Mycroft已開始氣息不穩。「我也是個良好市民，絕對會配合警方的任何調查。」  
  
「那麼，我要將小小的工具放進你身體裏面，以協助調查，你同意嗎？」  
  
Mycroft聽見了拉開拉鏈和撕開避孕套包裝的聲音，知道那件「工具」到底是指什麼。  
  
「好的，sir。」  
  
於是Mycroft感到身後人那根粗壯的硬挺抵在了自己的屁縫間，它好像警棍般，在那兒滑動了一會兒，然後就進來了。Mycroft抵住車身，向後迎合。Lestrade扶住他的身側一挺腰，便把自己的分身完全頂入去，讓自己的身體跟Mycroft的貼合在一起。  
  
「還好嗎？」  
  
「是的，sir。」  
  
Lestrade輕撫着Mycroft的身側，將硬挺取出然後又用力撞回去，緩慢地試了幾次後，他們的節奏漸漸順暢起來。Mycroft以車身作支撐點，用力把自己迎上去，Lestrade也就更加用力的撞進來。  
  
淫穢的肉體拍擊聲，在四野無人的公路旁迴盪，Lestrade仍然身穿整齊制服，只是掏出了那話兒，但Mycroft的風衣已經被Lestrade在檢查時拉開了，只是掩掩揚揚地遮蔽住他的重要部份。  
  
這刻Lestrade把他的風衣下擺撩高了，舔弄起Mycroft的背部來。  
  
「嗚……呀……」Mycroft發出難耐的呻吟聲。他的聲音令Lestrade慾火中燒。  
  
「Mr Holmes，你身上的障礙物防礙了警方的調查，可以把它拿掉嗎？」  
  
Mycroft順從地把唯一蔽體的風衣脫去，在無遮無掩的野外，把自己完全的暴露出來。Lestrade一邊吮吻他和急色地撫摸他，一邊起勁地撞擊着他。這感覺原本應該很侮辱，令他羞愧。但Mycroft竟十分享受這種權威指令下的性行為，這種好像被強迫的感覺，反而令本身個性十分抑壓的他被釋放出來，比平常更性奮。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「John，操我。求求你，操我！」Sherlock抱住John，不住說。  
  
「Sherlock，別這樣。」John覺得心碎。  
  
「你就只肯操Mycroft？」Sherlock難過地看着他。  
  
「不。但我不想在這樣的情況下對你做這樣的事情。」John輕撫着他的腮邊。「我想很認真地對待這事，而不是隨隨便便的，好不好？」  
  
「不要緊，我可以很隨便的。」Sherlock堅持。「第一次見面就跟一個陌生人做，之後跟許多許多陌生人做，我可以的。沒什麼大不了！所以隨便操我吧。」  
  
「Sherlock！」John看着他。「你一點也不隨便。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「你根本無法第一次見面就跟一個陌生人做。」  
  
「那……我當時只是害羞了。」  
  
「你為什麼想跟我一對一呢？如果你只是喜歡性，3P也很好啊。」  
  
「我……我討厭Mycroft。」  
  
「你現在為什麼想我操你？」  
  
「我性奮了。」  
  
John低頭看看他，Sherlock連半勃也差點說不上。  
  
Sherlock連忙抓住John的手，跟他一起握住自己的分身擼動。「很快我就可以了。」  
  
John放開了手，搖了搖頭。「別勉強自己，Sherlock。」  
  
「我沒有。」  
  
「你現在根本不是那個心情。」  
  
「不！我的確很想跟你做，很想你操我！」  
  
「我也想。」John捧着Sherlock的臉，迫他看着自己。「但不是現在。」  
  
「為什麼？」Sherlock焦急萬分。他害怕離開營地以後，就再也見不到John了。  
  
「我們慢一點，慢慢來，好不好？」  
  
「我們還有時間嗎？」Sherlock差點哭出來。  
  
John吻他，仔仔細細地吻他，二人親吻了一陣子才分開。Sherlock仍是悶悶不樂。  
  
「昨晚也是這樣，你在迴避，不想操我。」他看着John。「為什麼？為什麼你肯操Mycroft，卻不想操我？我還沒有被誰操過，我很乾淨的。」  
  
「我知道。」  
  
「那麼為什麼？」  
  
「因為我愛你。」當John說出來時，他們二人都嚇了一跳。  
  
Sherlock傻傻地看着John。  
  
「也許我太輕率了。」John後悔那麼快說出來，也許Sherlock並不像他想的也有這種感覺。「但我控制不了自己。」他別過臉。  
  
「我也愛你。」  
  
John抬起頭，看着Sherlock。「真的？」  
  
Sherlock點點頭。  
  
「那麼別再說謊，告訴我真實的感受，你真正的渴求。」  
  
「我想要你。只想要你。」  
  
「我也是。」  
  
二人對望，釋然一笑。  
  
「可是Mycroft怎麼辦？」  
  
「你還是會關心你的哥哥。」John笑了。  
  
「不，我只是擔心他把你搶走了。」Sherlock就是嘴硬。  
  
「不會了，我的心被你偷走了。」John說。「也許他可以報警通緝你這個小偷弟弟，但我的心已經不在他那裏了。」  
  
「真的嗎？」Sherlock感到難以置信的幸福，摟抱着John。「你會跟他分手？」  
  
「嗯。」  
  
「以後跟我在一起？只有我？」  
  
「嗯。是的。」John回抱着他，二人幸福得不得了。「只有你。」  
  
　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
當Lestrade摟抱住Mycroft顫抖着，把自己深深埋在他體內，在將自己的精華都要射出來的時候，他沒想過自己腰間的手銬已被無聲無息地偷走了。  
  
卡擦一聲，Lestrade被上了手銬，銬在Mycroft的車上。  
  
「冒犯了，警官。」Mycroft將年輕警員銬在後座。「新一輪的遊戲開始了。」他將Lestrade推倒在座椅上，爬到了他身上，開始吻他。  
  
Lestrade竟沒有反抗，而是投入地呻吟出聲，看起來他對角色扮演遊戲情有獨鍾。  
  
「警官，你剛才沒有沒收我的武器，真是失策。」Mycroft咬住了Lestrade的耳垂。「我現在要用它來對付你了。」他一邊把Lestrade身上剩餘的衣物脫掉，一邊吻他的身體，尚未釋放的硬挺則在磨蹭着他的大腿。  
  
「哦，你是名高手。」Lestrade樂在其中。「你既然有武器在手，我唯有投降。」他舉高手狀。  
  
「嘿。」Mycroft喜歡這名幽默的警員。最初他只想洩慾，既然男友和弟弟在營裏幹得胡天胡帝，他也不能示弱，也要找個帥哥好好來一發。但這刻他們面對面地親熱着，他發現自己喜歡跟Lestrade調情，眼前人不只相貌討好，竟連個性和性癖好都跟Mycroft像是天作之合。  
  
警察制服被胡亂丟在地上，連警棍都被棄在一旁。  
  
停泊在荒野的一部車子，正激情地晃動着，一直晃動不已。


	7. 四人派對

John決定先跟Mycroft說清楚，才跟Sherlock開展另一段關係。所以那天他們在帳幕裏，並沒有做愛，只是互相摟抱着溫存了一會兒。在確定了彼此心意以後，耳鬢斯磨就已經足夠纏綿了，他們都不着急，往後有的是時間。他們磨蹭着，又再熱吻了好久好久，才拖拖拉拉的穿上了衣服。  
  
而另一邊廂，Mycroft和Lestrade在車裏車外大戰了幾回，都累得不得了。躺在後座抽着事後煙時，才一點點感到在光天化日下在路中心裸露着身體好像不大妥當，特別他們一人是現役警員一人可是個大學生，於是又不情不願地起來，匆匆穿回了衣服。  
  
四人就在帳篷門口打個照面，情境尷尬得一目了然。  
  
「我……回來拿我的衣服。」Mycroft說罷便閃身進去。  
  
「好的。」John瞪着Lestrade，他衣領邊還清晰可見兩個新鮮吻痕。  
  
瞧着哥哥進到帳篷裏穿上衣服，Sherlock忍不住嘲諷。「嘩，才一眨眼！」他瞥向Lestrade。「是玩cosplay的男妓？Mycroft你召來的嗎？」  
  
Lestrade紅了臉，跟二人打招呼。「我是真警察，不過已經休班了。」  
  
Mycroft已經穿好了衣服，過來摟住Lestrade的腰。「他是我剛認識的男朋友。」  
  
「男朋友？」Sherlock跟John同聲怪叫。  
  
Mycroft卻沒空理會他們，轉頭便跟Lestrade吻了起來。看着他們在面前表演，John跟Sherlock尷尬地別過臉，也心虛地想起自己剛才就在Mycroft面前也表演了這一套。  
  
好不容易，終於等到他們分開了。John插話。「那麼……我們……」他還是結結巴巴怪不好意思的。  
  
「分了吧？」Mycroft瞇着眼，冷笑着瞥了John和Sherlock一遍。「不是早就分了嗎？你們根本就不用諮詢我了吧？」  
  
Lestrade尷尬地看着三人，開始了解三人間到底發生了什麼事情。  
  
Mycroft提起了自己的行囊，又回來摟着Lestrade的肩。「我先走了，Lestrade會載我回去，今天晚上我會在外邊過夜，宿舍也好，這個帳幕也好，還有外面那輛車子，就讓給你們好了。」他說罷就要離去。  
  
「Mycroft！」John叫住了他。  
  
Mycroft止了步。  
  
「對不起。」John說。「謝謝你。」  
  
Mycroft只是揮揮手，就摟着Lestrade到外面去，一同登上了那輛警用電單車，絕塵而去。  
  
John跟Sherlock對望，有點悵然，但也總算舒了一口氣。  
  
　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
John的處子之身是在Sholto的宿舍丟失的。那時候他以為他們相愛，他以為他們還會有很長很長的美好未來在前面等着。  
  
現在，他把Sherlock帶到了自己的宿舍。  
  
當他鎖上了門，把行李放下，他發現自己莫名地激動起來－－原本他以為，他不會再有這種心情，不會再愛人，也不會再找到人去愛他……  
  
「John。」Sherlock從身後摟抱住他，他的嘴唇就抵住他的後頸，緊貼上來的身體讓John感覺到他的硬挺在磨蹭着自己的臀瓣。「快點，快點……」  
  
John回轉身，抱住了Sherlock，珍而重之地抱住了他，將臉埋在他的肩頸間，深深地呼吸着。  
  
「我不是一朵鮮花。」Sherlock摟住John。「我不會被玩壞的，來吧。」  
  
於是John吻了Sherlock的頸側，他的舌頭在那裏打圈，然後是無情的吸吮。Sherlock顫抖着仰起頭，讓他予取予求。  
  
「再多些，求求你。」Sherlock扶住John，已經因為慾望而渾身發軟。  
  
John把Sherlock的上衣下擺抽出褲頭，把雙手探了進去，極度情慾地探索着Sherlock的身體。  
  
「嗚……呀……」Sherlock咬着唇在忍耐，但仍然呻吟出聲。當John的手探進了他的褲頭，握住了他的勃起，Sherlock大叫了出來。  
  
「噓……」John溫柔地安撫着他，然後用自己的唇舌，堵住了Sherlock的，跟他深深的糾纏在一起以令他再叫不出聲來。  
  
Sherlock像溺水的人抓着救命稻草，拼命地往John身上攀。John也就緊緊將他拉住懷裏，雙手仍色情地在Sherlock衣衫低下遊走，撫摸過他能觸到的每一寸，然後就探進他的褲子裏，揉捏着他的粉臀，推擠着他的下身，讓他們的硬挺緊緊的擠壓在一起。  
  
Sherlock在John的嘴裏呻吟，他在求救。但John仍不放開他，反而用舌頭深深地探索着Sherlock口腔的每一寸，讓他無法出聲。於是Sherlock只有以自己的下體頂撞輾磨着John的，以爭取他的注意，以乞求更多的接觸。  
  
John終於放開他，讓Sherlock稍作喘息。  
  
他湊到Sherlock耳邊，舔舐着他的耳廓，發出性感的嗓音。「你是我的。」  
  
「只是你的。」Sherlock閉上眼，聲線顫抖。「操我，求你。」  
  
John再仔細地打量一遍眼前人－－衣衫不整，鬢髮凌亂，嘴唇紅腫，胸口起伏着，皮膚因為動情而發紅，那個還是中學生的少年人，在John之前完全未經人事的處子，他說他是John的，只是John的。  
  
John把他帶到自己的床上，讓他躺下。John爬上床，覆蓋在他上方。他低下頭吻他的嘴。「我愛你。」他再吻他的鼻尖和眼簾。「愛你。」  
  
「我也愛你。」Sherlock把他拉到自己身上去。  
  
他們再度接吻，互相磨蹭着，手忙着把對方從衣衫裏解放出來－－這是他們第一天都很想做而不敢做的事。當時John已經為Sherlock的美麗而悸動，而Sherlock渴望着John的慰解、渴望他將自己從處子之身解放出來，跟他共同經歷那一波情慾初體驗－－那股讓人期待得顫抖的悸動仍然縈繞在二人之間。Sherlock終於獲得了John的全部注意，終於完全將個人的疑慮和矜持都放下；而John也拋開了心魔，得以全情投入於眼前的關係中，不用再假裝抽離，可以盡情沉醉。  
  
John很慢很溫柔的解開Sherlock的鈕扣，對每一塊新鮮露出的白晢皮膚都多加關顧地吻上。Sherlock對這磨人的緩慢節奏極度難耐，但他忍住不催促，因為這時刻太珍貴了，無論John想要給他什麼，他都會接受，他都極度珍惜。  
  
當二人終於赤裸相見時，都已經硬得不得了。  
  
「Sherlock。」John寵溺地揉了揉身下人的卷髮，凝望着他。  
  
「嗯？」  
  
看着那渾身染上了粉紅的處子，單純的睜大眼睛看着自己，臉上寫滿了信任，John看見了從前的自己－－而他當時所渴望的，他發誓他現在一定要做到。  
  
「我愛你。我會非常珍惜你。」John輕撫Sherlock的臉寵。「我會盡我所能愛護你，對你永遠忠誠。」  
  
Sherlock從沒奢求過這些，但他知道John是認真的。他從沒想過自己會喜歡性，更沒想過自己會渴望愛情，但遇上John後，Sherlock就沉溺於那個感情旋渦裏不能自拔。他渴求着John，感到自己打從靈魂深處的渴求着他，John的出現把Sherlock連自己也不知道的人生缺失填補起來，令他變得圓滿。  
  
「我愛你。」語言主動從Sherlock口中跳出來。「只是你。永遠。」  
  
他們緊緊摟抱着對方，然後又陷進一個深吻。他們磨蹭着，感受着對方光裸的皮膚如何跟自己的一起滑動，沉浸在愛人的味道和氣息裏，於溫熱的體溫和冰涼的肌膚觸感間纏綿。  
  
Sherlock任由John親吻自己的耳廓、脖頸、鎖骨，然後滑下他的身體，將他的粉嫩乳頭含進嘴裏，又用牙齒輕輕啃咬。敏感的Sherlock在顫抖，整個人酥軟無力，只能發出嗚嗚的喉音，抓住身旁的床單。John繼續滑下去，在Sherlock身上拖出一道水痕，他舔弄過身下人的臍孔，再往下親吻那扁平的小腹，將臉埋在那堆稍微凌亂的陰毛中呼吸着，令Sherlock害羞得閉上了眼，但又充份感受到那種無分彼此的親密。  
  
溫熱的感覺瀰漫開來，首先是下腹毛髮間那情人的呼吸節奏，然後是被舔弄的快感和被弄濕的硬挺暴露在空氣中的涼意交替着，接着是進入了愛人的口腔，那種難以言喻的既溫暖又滿足的體驗，點燃着慾望，讓Sherlock不顧一切的衝刺進去。  
  
John品嚐着身下人的味道，任由他在自己的口裏奔馳，記憶着每一寸的肌膚觸感，他加上了技巧吞吐着，叫Sherlock興奮莫名地扭動。  
  
「John……」Sherlock撫着他的頭髮，叫喊着。「慢一點，慢一點……」  
  
John放慢了速度，撫上了他的臀部，揉搓着。  
  
「進來，快進來……」Sherlock勉力睜眼，懇求着John。  
  
John放開了口，Sherlock挫敗地呻吟了一聲。然後John將Sherlock整個人翻轉過來，背朝天面向床舖，Sherlock又發出了抗議的聲音，直到John再次壓上來，牢牢的將他抱住，用吻堵上了他的嘴。  
  
John的硬挺此刻就在Sherlock的股縫間滑動。Sherlock被他整個兒擁抱住壓在床上，被吻得喘不過氣來，然後他的分身就在自己的穴口間徘徊，這體驗教Sherlock悸動不已。  
  
「我的愛。」John啃咬着身下人的脖子，然後舔吮着直到將留下吻痕，一個、兩個。Sherlock忘我地呻吟着，感覺着John的佔有慾，原來這就是他一直嚮往的東西。  
  
John又從Sherlock的脖子吻起，然後是肩胛骨、脊椎和腰際的凹陷位。他咬住了Sherlock的股肉，又吻又吮，又舔舐過他的股縫，令Sherlock氣喘着發出了許多不雅的叫喊聲。  
  
「跪起來。」John輕拍了Sherlock的屁股一下。  
  
Sherlock紅着臉，但依言擺出了那讓人羞澀的色情姿勢，讓臀部完全的暴露在John的面前。  
  
John被眼前的風景迷住了，伸手去撫摸、去逗弄那性感的臀瓣。  
  
「John……」Sherlock又發出抗議的聲音，但聲線微顫着。  
  
John於是低下頭，將自己的臉埋了進去。  
  
「啊！」Sherlock感覺他進來了，John的舌頭，正緩慢而挑逗地搗弄着他的身體。「嗚……」Sherlock呻吟着將臉埋到床單裏，整個兒伏下來，只為John光憑舌頭已教他軟倒在床上動彈不得。  
  
John的節奏改變了，他將舌頭捲成棒狀，一下一下的搗鼓進來，模仿性交的動作替Sherlock進行熱身。Sherlock的處子之地首次被人開發，他顫抖着，接受着身後濕潤的攻擊，既緊張又興奮。John加進了他的手指，跟他的舌頭一起，交替着，開拓着Sherlock未經人事的身體。Sherlock一時呻吟，一時叫喊，已經完全忘記自己現在身在何方。  
  
John再次將Sherlock翻過來，這次他們面對着面，Sherlock躺臥在凌亂的床上，臉頰通紅的看着他。John拿起床頭的潤滑劑，倒了大量在手上，左手抹開一些替自己早就硬得發痛的分身潤滑了一下，然後將右手剩下的都塗抹在Sherlock的陰莖、囊袋和後穴，他繼續用手指進出着他，當他們彼此凝視着的時候。  
  
那感覺很暴露－－當看着愛的人，就跪坐在自己兩腿間，動作着用手進出着自己赤裸的身體，還要同時看着自己的反應－－Sherlock根本不可能容許任何人對自己幹這種事，除了John，除了親愛的John。John可以，他獲得了Sherlock的准許，可以看見最不設防的Sherlock，可以進入赤裸的他。  
  
是時候了。  
  
時間停下，動作靜止。他們就只是對望着，知道那個神聖時刻來臨了。  
  
John握上了Sherlock的大腿，將它們分得更開，以容納自己。只是一個眼神，他們明瞭了彼此，獲得了不用言語的默契。John扶着自己的分身，緩慢進入了愛人的身體，很慢很溫柔，直到被完全接納。他托住了Sherlock的腿，讓他的長腿圈住了自己的腰，自己則沉下身貼近身下的人。  
  
Sherlock感覺到身上人的重量，還有那一下一下的撞擊，起初有點痛，但很快John在他頸項散亂的呼吸和親在他肩窩的吮吻，就教Sherlock只懂酥軟地呻吟和叫喊，然後疼痛不適被遺忘，被換成了一陣陣酥麻，麻癢又變成了快感……  
  
「噢！用力點、用力點！」Sherlock忍不住叫喊。  
  
John抱緊了他，感受着那難言的快感－－凌亂的氣息、汗味加上性愛的味道，直教人頭昏腦脹，莫提Sherlock那銷魂的叫喊聲就近在耳邊－－再衝刺多幾下，他們就緊抱住對方，一起達到了高潮。  
  
摟抱在一起，在亂糟糟的床舖上一起呼吸，這情境竟是如此幸福和圓滿。  
  
「下次我會堅持久一點。」John有點臉紅，他很久沒有試過這麼快就射了。  
  
「嗯，我們的時間多的是。」Sherlock已經很滿足了。感到愛人的體液從自己的體內溢滿出來，本該不舒服才是，但他感到的卻是無比滿足。  
  
John湊近親吻懷中愛人的耳廓。「我愛你。」  
  
他們就這樣互相擁抱着，一起進入夢鄉。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「咳咳！」  
  
儘管已經被聲響吵聲了。但被愛人抱住的感覺太幸福了，還不願醒過來。  
  
一陣不耐煩的敲擊聲，再加上那把討厭的聲音咳過不停，Sherlock終於緩緩張開眼－－他嚇了一跳，映進視線的第一眼，是他老哥毫不客氣的臭臉。  
  
「什麼時候了？」Mycroft皺着眉頭瞧瞧腕上的錶。「Sherlock，假期已經結束了！怎麼還賴在這裏，還不去上學？」  
  
「噢，Mycroft，你回來了？」John也惺忪地醒來，歉意地看了看他。「對不起，我們睡過頭了。」Sherlock還是裸着身子縮到他懷裏，他寵溺地揉了揉懷中的一頭亂糟糟的卷髮。「等會兒讓我駕車載你回校吧？」  
  
「嗯。」Sherlock仍是縮作一團，也不知是在賴床，還是因為看見哥哥而感到難為情。  
  
「哼！」Mycroft盯了二人一眼，就出去了並帶上了門。  
  
Sherlock跟John對視一眼，做了個鬼臉。  
  
　　　　＃　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
依依不捨，但又不得不，Sherlock跟John道別了，各自回到了自己的生活軌跡。  
  
Sherlock回到他的寄宿中學。  
  
John回到他的大學生活，他的同房是Mycroft，仍然是Mycroft。  
  
Mycroft！  
  
Sherlock突然不安起來－－雖然他們的關係已經改變了，而且他對John有信心。但那是Mycroft，惱人的Mycroft！  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
假如John的室友不是Mycroft，Sherlock肯定他一定會逃學，會搬到John的宿舍去，當他的室友。  
  
但可恨的是，他的哥哥就長駐在John身旁，假如Sherlock偷偷去見John，甚或搬到他床上去，Mycroft肯定會知道，也不會容許。  
  
Sherlock實在太想John了，儘管他們已經天天都在手機上聊、在視頻上見，但還是不夠，永遠都不夠。  
  
Sherlock已經學會了自慰。他太想念John了。太想念他的聲音、他的氣味，他的懷抱、他的溫暖。還有他的手，和他那話兒。想着這些，就夠他忙了，他可以在淋浴間想像着John在這兒，或者在宿舍床上想着John就在被窩裏。  
  
但自慰已經不夠。遠遠不夠了。  
  
當Sherlock嚐過了性愛的滋味。  
  
當他跟John已經憑藉性愛，感到了彼此靈魂深深的振動和共鳴。  
  
當他擁有了一個完美的第一次－－跟自己最愛的人，兩情相悅的做愛。  
  
就像挨過了一千年那麼漫長，終於來到了週末－－Sherlock跟John約好再見面的日子。  
  
不，Sherlock等不到那天。  
  
在星期五一放學的當兒，Sherlock就飛奔出教室，步上了駛往市區的巴士。  
  
他知道John今天還有堂，晚上也有學會聚會。但他等不到明天。他寧願在宿舍等John－－對，他可以窩進他的床，先替他把床暖好了，再等他回來。  
  
雖然很大機會會看見Mycroft，但Sherlock不在乎－－他現在心裏只有John。況且他是勝利的那個，對敗陣的Mycroft又有什麼好怕？John現在是Sherlock的，是Sherlock的了。  
  
於是帶着無比興奮的心情，Sherlock靜悄悄的來到了John宿舍的房門口，預備給他一個驚喜。  
  
「啊，大力點，用力點啊！」是Mycroft性奮的聲音，隔着那道房門傳出來。  
  
Sherlock呆住了。  
  
「深一點。啊，我愛死你了～」Mycroft的喘息聲和呻吟聲，清晰可聞。  
  
Sherlock不會認錯的，還有那肉體交歡的聲音。  
  
Mycroft在房門後，做愛。  
  
在Mycroft和John的房間裏，傳來兩個男生做愛的聲音。  
  
Sherlock的心冷了一截。他想逃走，但完全動不了。他不是沒有想過，會出現這情境，當John還是跟前度住在一起。但他還是選擇相信John，和Mycroft，相信他們不會背叛自己，因為一個是他的愛人，一個是他的哥哥。  
  
他錯了。  
  
但Sherlock啊，當初Mycroft又何嘗不是相信你，才把男朋友借給你？那是你的哥哥啊，還有他的情人，你還不是不留情面的搶過來了嗎？還在他們的房間裏做愛呢？  
  
是報應。  
  
Sherlock不敢聲張。他本不該出現在這裏的。他跟John約好了明天才見。  
  
也許John只是跟Mycroft打個炮，就跟他們之前一樣，繼續炮友關係。他們沒有要傷害Sherlock的意圖，因為Sherlock不應該知道的。  
  
也許John跟Mycroft餘情未了，但為了Sherlock，他們都隱忍着，不作聲。Sherlock想起他看見過的，John跟Mycroft的那個富有感情的吻，還有他們大清早偷偷起來做愛的情況，他們明明還有感覺的，只是Sherlock不爭氣的哭了，只是因為他太嫩了，所以兩人都不忍心去刺激他，只是假意迎合着他，哄着他。  
  
也許Sherlock最初的想法就是正確的。Mycroft為了把到John，把處男弟弟出賣了，讓三人過了一個淫亂的假期。一切只是為了性愛，為了歡愉，是一場交易。沒有人認真，都只是為了玩玩。除了Sherlock，傻瓜的Sherlock。  
  
Sherlock冷得發抖。當他聽見房門後傳來嘻笑聲，Mycroft和John在門後嘲笑自己的樣子彷彿就歷歷在目。他抱住了自己，蹲下來。他的腿發軟了，他根本沒有力氣逃跑。  
  
性愛白痴的Sherlock。情感白痴的Sherlock。也許一直以來他都錯了，錯得厲害……  
  
快點回復氣力，然後離開。趁一切還不太遲。  
  
Sherlock決定裝作什麼都不知道。他本就不應該來。他還不想跟他們撕破臉，他還想要跟John溫存，他還沒勇氣放下這一切……裝作不知情，大家好辦。  
  
他今天沒有來過這裏。他沒有聽見過房裏傳出的聲音。他還是John的愛人。在他的認知裏，他哥哥已經跟John一刀兩斷，他就繼續這麼相信好了。  
  
Sherlock咬着唇，想要站起來，想要轉身走。但他的腿就是不聽使喚，仍然動不了。  
  
他想哭。他仍在微微發抖。  
  
「Sherlock！」  
  
是John的聲音。慘了，被發現了。儘管房門已經被打開了，但Sherlock不敢抬起頭。  
  
「為什麼你會在這兒？」不對，聲音從身後傳來，而不是身前。  
  
當感到John溫暖的手從背後撫上自己，Sherlock終於停止顫抖。他抬起頭，才發現站在門前的是那天那個「玩cosplay的男妓」，他正圍着毛巾惶惑地看着蹲在地上的自己。  
  
「怎麼了，來找你哥哥？」Lestrade問。  
  
「啊，不……」Sherlock感到力氣回來了，在John的撐扶下站了起來，腿還有點麻。「我……」他回頭尷尬地看着John。  
  
John捧着書，明顯剛剛才下課。他瞪着Sherlock，知道了他剛剛在想什麼。  
  
Sherlock只是一臉尷尬，因為他竟然對John起疑了。  
  
「傻瓜。」但John沒有責備Sherlock，只是一把將他擁入懷裏。「你要相信我啊，知不知道。」  
  
「嗯。」在愛人的懷抱裏，Sherlock完全安心下來了。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
是有點尷尬，斗室之中，只是隔着一塊臨時掛起的布料，喘息和呻吟仍然可以相聞，溫柔耳語也仍清晰地聽得見。但完全無阻兩對熱戀期的情侶，各自在自己愛人的床上打得火熱。  
  
「喂，你們真的有點吵啊！」Mycroft終於忍不住投訴。  
  
「那及得上你們，在門外也聽得一清二楚！」Sherlock反唇相稽。  
  
「偷聽狂！」  
  
「偷窺狂！」  
  
「好了，你們別吵了。」Lestrade說。  
  
「對啊，除非輪流到外面去租賓館，否則共用一室就將就一點吧？」John說。  
  
仍是學生的各人自是沒有那個閒錢，只得不作聲。  
  
「其實我已經入紙申請宿舍了，成功了的話，Mycroft可以到我那兒去。」Lestrade說。  
  
「真的嗎？」Mycroft忍不住親吻枕邊人。「你要跟我同居？」  
  
「好不好？」Lestrade的表情竟有點靦腆。  
  
「你說呢？」Mycroft在被窩裏又不規矩起來，弄得Lestrade呻吟出聲。  
  
「他們又要開始了。」Sherlock用被單蒙住自己的頭。  
  
「我們也繼續吧？」John也縮到被單裏來，撫上了Sherlock的臉，跟他熱吻起來。  
  
狹小的房間裏，沒有人再說話。但呻吟和喘息聲，還有那些引人遐想的色情聲音，卻一直沒有停下。


End file.
